In the past, beamforming with small separation microphones has relied on two possible solutions: 1) microphone matching, or 2) offline microphone calibration. Matching microphone pairs is done during the manufacturing of the microphones, and is a time consuming process that also reduces the yield of the microphone pairs, thus increasing the price of the microphones. Offline microphone calibration uses specific calibration signals and needs to be executed, in a quiet environment, during the manufacturing of the end product. This adds extra cost to the manufacturing process of the end product. Both of the solutions used today thus incur an added cost.